The History of Our Tallest
by UxieSweetie
Summary: Younger Red made a mistake on another planet and must go fix it.  He is accompanied by Pur.  They hate eachother.  No one knows why.  They arent even sure why. How will things turn out for the young Tallest?  RaPr warning. -COMPLETE-
1. The Celebration

**_AN- I always thought what the history of the Tallest was...so I thought one up...and Iz finally putting it down! XP I hope you like chapter one. It's a little rushed but it'll get un-rushed in the next chapter._**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

* * *

Chapter one- The Celebration

Red walked down the halls of his training base. It seemed to take forever to go through the passageways, but he finally, after what seemed like hours, made it to the Massive. There, he boarded the large ship and proceeded to walk in the direction of the main lobby. There, an extremely tall Irken met him.

"Elite Red," the blue Tallest, Miyuki, spoke, "you were the leader of the Armada for the invasion of Planet Drale, am I correct?"

Red bent down on one knee, lowering his head to his leader. "You are correct, my Tallest."

"Well, we have discovered that a very important research camera had been left behind. It was you who was responsible for returning every last bit of research, am I correct, Red?"

"Y-yes, my Tallest." Red began to get extremely nervous. It had been his job, after all, to make sure all research had returned back to Irk. This one camera could be the end of his career.

"So, as punishment for this irresponsible act, I command that you return back to Drale and retrieve the camera."

"Yes, my Tallest."

"But not tonight. Tonight is the Mating Call celebration."

Red lifted his head. "Mating call celebration?"

"Yes. It's where Irken of the generation go and find mates. It's held every year at the Irken Empire Capitol."

"Oh. Am…am I invited, my Tallest?"

"Of course! Every Irken of your generation is invited." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her, relieved that she wasn't—or didn't appear to be—as angry as he thought she'd be. He left her presence and returned to the facility where his squadron was based. Several of his comrades gathered around him, wondering what the Tallest wanted with him. He openly admitted his mistake, and everyone suddenly lost interest, except for one Invader, one of the few Irkens with lavender eyes—Invader Purple. The two Irkens had hated each other since birth, mainly due to Red's stubbornness and Purple's clumsiness.

"Hey, Red," Purple stepped toward his fellow Invader cautiously, "did you really leave a research tool behind?" He laughed a bit under his breath.

Red glared at him. "Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering. If you need any kind of assistance…"

"I don't need any assistance from _you_, Purple." Red snapped. "I'm capable of doing this by myself." Purple stood by quietly as Red stormed off to prepare for tonight's celebration.

"_Obviously_." Purple scoffed sarcastically and walked in the opposite direction.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

There were many Irkens at the ceremony, so much so that Red started to feel a little claustrophobic. But he decided to suck it up and get through the night. Maybe he'd actually find a reasonably decent Irken to mate with, and possibly have a small family with. It seemed as if it was two hours that he had to stand in the group of Irken-folk, and it didn't relieve any of his stress. Finally, Tallest Miyuki arrived and announced the ceremony to begin. Red stood for a few minutes, looking around at everyone else sounding their throaty calls. He sighed, and sent one out himself. No one answered. Then, his antennae twitched. A soothing, sweet, soft sound entered his lobe, and he spun around quickly to see which beautiful female made it.

He ran face first into Purple instead. The two soldiers fumbled backwards, rubbing their heads. "What the hell, Purple?" Red snapped. "Watch where you're going!"

"Me?" Purple spat back. "You're the one who turned on a dime! I was just waiting to hear the call that I heard a few seconds ago! I want to find out who that lovely female is." He smirked a little. Red smirked as well.

"Well," he said, "how about you do it elsewhere?" Purple glared and turned away from the Irken. Red did the same, and the two simultaneously sent their calls into the air. They stopped…they turned to face each other with deep red-purple blushes across their faces. Their faces were warped in expressions of pure shock and horror. "YOU!" They shouted concurrently, jabbing fingers at one another.

Purple frowned. "There's no WAY I'd be mates with you!"

"Homosexuality is a _crime_, you dumbass! Even IF we were…which I don't want to…we'd be put to death!" Red snapped. The two stood next to each other without speaking or glancing for the rest of the celebration.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Red walked down the halls where the Voot Cruisers were stationed. Tallest Miyuki smiled. Red had planned to walk right past her to the cruiser, but she caught him by his antenna. "Not yet, Invader Red." She spoke softly, velvety, yet with force enough that made chills go through Red's spine and through the wires of his PAK. "We've decided, well…I've decided that you cannot do this mission alone. You will be accompanied by Invader Purple." Red's jaw dropped. Purple walked down the hall to meet the other two. Red wondered why. He wondered why Miyuki would match him with the one he hated the most. Purple wasn't that much of an invader anyways, so why even bother? He'd just be a liability.

"Hi, Red." Purple smiled cynically. Red bit his tongue despite the rising rage. The two bid Miyuki farewell and headed for the cruiser. Once they were locked in the large maroon spaceship, Red turned harshly towards Purple.

"No talking, no touching, no BREATHING! And we'll get along fine." He snapped, and the Cruiser took off.

Several hours passed by. Purple sighed and tapped his fingers on the dashboard as Red pushed buttons and pulled levers. He was annoyed at the fact that Red was so serious all the time. He had no fun inside him. So, he decided he'd try and put some in. He pushed the Autopilot button and spun Red's chair to make him face Purple. Red gazed up at the Irken. "May I help you?" Purple only smiled as he gripped the headrest of the chair with his left hand and his right hand traveled up and down Red's left leg.

"You seem so…tense." Purple said seductively. Red's eyes widened and he eased himself away from his fellow Irken.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Purple forced Red against the wall and put his hands by the sides of his head, nearly trapping the Elite. A bead of sweat rolled down the nervous face of Red as Purple brought his body closer. They didn't touch, but it was enough to make Red afraid. Purple leaned in closer to Red, but was taken aback when Red's claws slashed his face. He stumbled backwards holding his injured cheek.

Purple glowered. "I wasn't going to do anything, Red!" Red's heart pounded in his chest. "Lighten up! Geez!"

"D-don't do that, Purple! There could be cameras! And besides, we're NOT mates!"

"I didn't think we were. Geez, Red, stop being so dull!" Red turned away, quivering as he held himself. Being a proud noble Irken Elite, he didn't want to ever admit when he was scared. And that was the scariest time he'd faced so far.


	2. Dralethians

**_AN- Again, slightly rushed. I had a bigger, more epic scene in my head that I just failed to put down onto the document...but yeah. Hope you like it. I hope._**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

* * *

Chapter 2- Dralethians

The Voot Cruiser landed on the soft terrain of the Drale rainforest. Red opened the hatch and the two jumped out, inhaling the musty scent of wood and plants and dirt. The two gazed around to get an idea of where they were. "Ok, so where's the camera?" Purple asked.

"About a day's walk that way." He pointed south. Purple scowled.

"Why didn't you park the Voot Cruiser over there then?"

"I didn't want to cause a distraction!"

"Oh, and THAT didn't already cause one? Dralethians will try to find us and liberate themselves from the Empire!"

"Well, then let's start walking!" Red snapped, turning in the direction of the camera. Purple huffed, made an inappropriate gesture with his hand, and followed silently behind. They didn't look at each other. The air was thick with moisture, fog, and tension. Did Red want to admit that Purple horrified him on the cruiser? No. Did Purple want to tell Red that he was a complete jackass? Not if he wanted to survive the day. Red sighed. 'Why do I hate him so much?' He wondered. 'It's not even worth my time and energy…' He turned to Purple. "Purple, do you wanna…what the hell? Stay still!" Purple froze.

"W-what?" Purple trembled. Red pulled out an Irken laser gun and pointed it in his direction. "R-Red…what are you doing?"

"Hold still, damnit!" Red snapped. The laser pinged when it was finished charging, and Red pulled the trigger. A snake-like creature fell from the trees, twitching profusely until it died. Purple trembled, his lavender eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Purple…Purple are you…crying?"

Purple dived into Red's arms and sobbed into his shirt. "T-thank you Red…I coulda died." Red looked down at the Irken for a moment, then shoved him off.

"Get a hold of yourself, Purple! You're an Elite Invader! Show some bravery! You'll put our Empire to shame!" Purple nodded and straightened out his suit. "Let's keep walking."

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Night crept faster than they anticipated. The air grew colder, not cold, but enough to make them shiver when a little blast of air came by. Purple walked closer to Red, hoping to share warmth without actually physically touching him. Red did the same.

They trudged through sludge, grime, muck, and whatever else paved the rainforest floors. Purple shuddered every time he took a step into the goo. Red wiped sweat off his forehead, and his expression turned from a grimace to an excited beam. There it was; the camera. It lay on a small boulder about twenty yards away and Red leaped joyfully and sprinted towards the camera. "WAIT!" Purple shouted, running after him. Red picked up the black research tool and hugged it genuinely, and then shoved it into his PAK.

"Alright, Purple. Let's go." They began to walk back to the cruiser, trudging through the slime once more. The two seemed in happier spirits. They talked a little bit and joked a bit. The Voot Cruiser soon came within sight. "Huh, the walk back was faster than the walk there."

"Maybe because it was uphill when we left, and downhill when we came back." Purple suggested.

They paused abruptly as something round and blunt impaled the ground in front of them. It was small, round, and made from some kind of extremely dense metal. Another one came out of nowhere and pelted Red in the shoulder. He gripped it, hissing in pain. Purple and Red turned around and saw many odd-looking creatures. They were tall, brown and maroon colored creatures with long hook-like appendages coming from their faces. "Irks! Ga wei du Irks!" One shouted. Red's eyes widened.

"Purple, head for the Cruiser!" The two sprinted for the Cruiser, but other tribesmen had already reached it and dismembered the engines. "Damnit!" Purple pulled out his laser and shot a few at the Dralethians. The lasers missed, but the tribe backed away for a moment.

"Cave!" Purple exclaimed, pointing to a cave nearby. Red looked.

"Well, ain't that convenient?" The two ran inside the moist cave and Red shot the stalactites at the entrance, causing the rocks to block the opening. They panted and rested against the sides of the cavern. It was moist and cold, but moss grew on the cave walls that glowed in the dark. A bright pastel green lit the cavern and the two faces of the Irkens. They looked at each other, smiled, then realized what they'd done.

"NO!" Purple screamed, scratching at the rocks. "NO! PLEASE TO IRK NO!"

"It's no use, Purple." Red mumbled, sitting on the hard ground. "We're stuck." Purple whisked his head at the other.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK IN HERE FOREVER!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Red opened his back and typed on a little transceiver. He'd sent out an SOS to Irk giving them their GPS location. He sighed and put the transceiver away. He rubbed his shoulder, now tender from where the metal object hit. Purple walked over to him.

"You ok? Let me look at it…" Red nodded and removed his shirt. Purple stared at the Irk for a brief minute, taking in the features. He wasn't as muscular as one would expect Elite to be. He wasn't really that muscular at all. He was thin, frail, with smooth emerald green skin. He was slender, so much so that his ribs were apparent. But he wasn't malnourished. He was perfectly healthy. Red's shoulder was black and purple from the attack, and it was swollen slightly. Purple's fingertips grazed the bruise gently and Red cringed away. "S-sorry…" Purple said almost sadly. "It might be fractured."

"I think it is…"

Purple sat down next to him. "Well, we can't do anything about it now." He grimaced and picked up a rock, throwing it at the barricade. "FUCK YOU, DRALETHIANS!" He shouted. His voice echoed throughout the cave and the rock hit the wall with a heart wrenching thwack. Red stared at this, but said nothing. That is until Purple turned his back and started shaking.

Red stood. "Purple? What's wrong? Are you crying? Purple?" He approached slowly and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Pur?" Tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"I didn't want to become an Invader…I wanted to be a comedian. I wanted to make people happy. I've been so good at it my whole life…I didn't want to become an Elite. But I had to." Red listened to him. No one had listened to Purple before. Well, as a higher-ranking member of society, yes, but not as a friend. "And YOU didn't do a whole lot to help! You're just an asshole. You think you're so superior...but you're not. You're no different than me!"

"Oh really? I'M not the one who scared me shitless back on the Cruiser!"

"I...I scared you?" Purple blinked. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...damnit, I feel like a douche."

"Don't say that…will telling me a joke make you feel better? Go on…tell me a joke."

"I don't know of any right now."

"Tell me a joke, damnit."

"O-ok…umm…"

"Never mind. It's ok. Um, thanks for…uh…helping me back there."

Purple smiled. "No problem. Um, Red? I have a question…I hope it won't be awkward. But do you think that maybe we liked each other's calls because we were…meant to?" Red blinked. MEANT to be homosexual? No, that was a ridiculous notion. The Control Brains tried their hardest to wheedle out the homosexual tendencies from the species by adding a chip inside the smeets' PAKs. Why or how could they not place chips into both Red and Purple's PAKs?

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. Just a thought I had while we were walking. I'm going to go to sleep now."  
"Sleep? Why? We haven't needed sleep since we were smeets."

"There's no machine to connect the PAKs to. We have to get energy somehow." He responded, lying down on the cold floor. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Red sat for another few hours thinking about mindless things. Glancing over, he noticed Purple shivering lightly. He sighed, and decided it was a good time to get to sleep. He took a few steps toward his fellow Irken and placed his shirt on Purple's body and curled up in the corner away from him.

Red shivered throughout the night as Purple slept in warmth.


	3. Nightmares

**_AN- I dunno if this one is forced or not. Seems abrupt...but I think iuts better than Ch 2. T_T_**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

**_PS. I do NOT own IZ or the characters. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez_**

* * *

Chapter 3- Nightmares

Only two hours had gone.

Red was jolted awake by a heart wrenching shriek, which was amplified by the cave walls. "Purple?" He shot to his feet and searched around. No danger was to be sighted, and he scratched his head. To the side, closer to the blocked off entrance, Purple sat, shivering and hugging his knees to his chest. He took a slow step towards the Irken, who sobbed silently. "Purple? You ok?" He asked, taking another step closer. Purple looked up into Red's eyes and shook his head.

"R-Red…" he choked, "I…I'm sorry I woke you. I just had this awful nightmare…" Red sat down next to him.

"About what?"

"About you…and me…on Planet Vort. The Vortians took you and me to their prisons…and they kept me locked up while they did tests on you…they tortured you and hurt you and I had to sit there and watch. You called to me for help, but I couldn't do anything. And then, they k-killed you." Red blinked. "I was so worried about you…I'm sorry." Red shifted a bit, slightly disturbed by the dream, but glad that it was over and Purple could resume sleeping.

"Well, I'm safe now. You don't have to worry anymore. Let's get back to sleep." The two Irks went back to their original sleeping areas and lay down. Purple absentmindedly folded Red's shirt to use as a pillow, and curled up into a ball. Ten minutes passed by.

"H-hey, Red?"

"Yes, Pur?" Purple looked away in slight embarrassment and spoke at a near whisper.

"C-can I…hold you? Just so I know you'll be safe? And…I don't want to be alone." Red stayed silent for a moment. Pur wanted to hold him? He gazed upon the face of the Irken. It was sad, scared, and lonely. Red had been sad, scared, and lonely on countless occasions without anyone to bring him company.

"Sure." He stood and walked over to Purple and snuggled close to him, his back against Pur's chest. Pur shared the makeshift pillow with Red as he draped his arms over his waist, bringing Red closer to him. Red was glad to have Purple's warmth, since he'd been two hours without any form of blanketing.

Purple's hot breath kissed the back of Red's neck, causing shivers to go up Red's spine and through the wires of his PAK. He didn't enjoy it. Well, he didn't _want_ to enjoy it. He didn't _want_ to like the touch of Purple's fingers against his bare chest. He didn't _want_ to feel like this was where he needed to be. He didn't want it…right?

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

The two were sprawled out across the cave floor when morning hit. A drop of moisture fell from the stalactites onto Red's forehead, waking him up from his sleep. Groggily, he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Purple slept a little longer. His face was so serene. Like that of an innocent child. Red smiled to himself, but then gasped and scooted further away from Pur when he caught himself stroking the sleeping Irken's face. "What's gotten into you, Red?" He whispered to himself. "What's going on with you, you're not gay! You're just…confused. There we go…confused."

"Red." Purple spoke hazily. Red turned his gaze toward the Irken, who appeared to still be sleeping. Red stared for a while and crawled over to Purple, pulling his shirt out from under his back—it was repositioned due to the shifting in the night—and put it back on his body. He stared at Purple, remembering the days back at the Academy.

_"C'mon, Purple!" Red shouted. "Catch up!" _

_"I'm trying!" Five-Irk-year-old Purple called after, racing behind five-Irk-year-old Red. They ran across the obstacle course in an attempt to get Invader position. The leaped across ditches, they climbed walls, they used stealth to get around "sleeping" guards, and they both ran as fast as they could to get to the finish line. Red stayed a foot ahead of Purple, and was about to win. Purple slipped and fell into Red, both tumbling head over foot across the line at the same time._

_"GAH! Damnit, Purple!" Red snapped. "Why the hell are you so clumsy, now we're TIED!" Purple looked up ashamedly at the Irk._

_"I'm…I'm sorry."_

_"No! You know what? I hate you! Leave me alone, you pathetic smeet!" Red snarled and walked away, leaving Purple there alone and dejected._

"I'm sorry, Pur." He whispered.

"For what?" Purple asked. Red snapped back to reality. Purple was sitting cross-legged, looking at Red with the innocent smeet eyes he wore so well. Red blushed.

He shook his head and stood, rubbing his wounded shoulder. "Does it feel any better?" Purple asked. Red nodded.

"Yeah, I think the cold from the ground helped numb it a little. Does it look any better?" Purple stood and gazed at the bruise. The swelling went down, but it was still the same black-blue color it had been before.

"Not by much." He responded, and he reached into his own PAK and took out some smacks. "Want one?" He offered. Red peered at the package of pastries Purple held out to him. He was going to deny, but then his squeedily-spooch urged him to take the package. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he ate one pastry, then another from the package. Purple smiled. "Want more?"

Red nodded, food still shoved in his mouth. They sat down and ate more food. "Thank you, Pur."

"No problem. Red?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think is taking them so long?"

"Who?"

"The rescue squad." Red shrugged.

"Maybe they got caught up with something." Purple nodded, crumpling up his wrappers and shoving them into another storage compartment of his PAK. A single tear slid down his cheek. Red found himself wrapping his arms around the Irken. "It'll be ok." Purple nodded, but Red felt something inside him…he felt this large urge that he'd never felt before. What was it? The need to try something. "P-Pur…can you close your eyes for a second? I just wanna try tomething." Pur nodded and shut his eyes.

Red placed his hands on either side of Pur's face, and his hear began to race faster and a creeping blush came upon his own two cheeks.


	4. It's Not Love

**_AN- I THINK it's less rushed than the other chapters. But it's hard to write chapters when the scenery doesnt change, y'know? Anyways..._**

**_*WARNING- Sexual content (RaPr)*_**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

* * *

Chapter 4- It's Not Love

Red brought Purple's lips to his, his heart pounding within his chest. Purple gripped the tops of Red's arms in defiance, but changed his mind. He also felt something inside wash over him…he wanted Red, as silly as that might have sounded. Red leaned in closer, causing Purple to put his hands on the ground behind him for support. "W-what are you doing?" Purple asked half nervous half excited. Red snickered.

"Just an experiment." His face warped into a worried expression. "Is that ok?" Purple nodded and Red wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him near. Red peeled off Purple's shirt and admired the sight before him. Purple had a similar body structure as Red, with the ribs and the skin and the frailness. One thing caught Red's attention though, and that was the smoothness. Red's skin was smooth, but Purple's was smoother and Red's fingers danced along Purple's bare chest. Purple shivered, and draped his arms around Red's neck, supporting himself that way. Red smiled and kissed him again, this time removing his own shirt.

The two Irks gazed into each other's eyes. Why were they doing this? Was it just because Red wanted to 'test something' or was it because they were meant to be? Red's lips met Purple's neck and Purple moaned silently, tugging at the waistband of Red's pants. Red assisted him and pulled them down off of him. Purple didn't look. He wanted to be surprised. Purple tightened his arms drawing Red into a deep kiss, his tongue grazing Red's lower lip. Red opened his mouth and Pur's tongue flooded in. Red's wrestled with Pur's and his hand reached down to Pur's pants and undid them and peeled them from Purple's body.

Red's cold hand made contact with Purple's length, causing the Irken to gasp and arch his back. Red nibbled and suckled Pur's neck, a hot coil beginning to rise inside him. He gripped Pur's left leg and hitched it onto his hip, his length pressing against his entrance. Purple and Red both shuddered, and Red pushed inside ever so slightly. Pur moaned, nuzzling Red's neck as he went inside. The red Irken thrust in slowly, but that didn't spare his partner from pain. Pur cried out loudly and dug his nails into Red's back, and into the bruise, which made Red hiss in pain. He pressed his lips against Pur's, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and willed the pain to leave.

The pain went away, and Purple rocked his hips, sending shocks of pleasure through both bodies. Red pulled out almost all the way, and slammed into his partner hard, causing Purple to gasp and arch his back. His legs wrapped around Red's waist and pulled him closer. "R-Red…" Purple moaned each time Red thrust into him. "Red…nngh…"

Red panted every so often, whispering Purple's name softly. His hand came down and stroked Purple's length in the same rhythm that Red was thrusting, which made a hot boil in Pur's body to raise to the brink, but not overflow. Purple threw his head back and screamed when Red hit a certain spot within him. Sweat rolled down his face. "M-more! More R-Red! Please!" He begged, tightening his legs. Red smiled and obeyed, hitting the same sensitive spot inside Purple. Soon, Red's pleasure was to the brink as well, but he wanted to last as long as Pur, so he fought back. He fought until he felt like he was going to explode, and just as soon as he was going to explode, Purple screamed once more, and came, and so Red released right along with and inside him.

Red collapsed onto Purple, breathing heavily.

"R-Red." Purpled huffed. "T-that was…amazing."

"I've never done that before…" Red replied.

"Neither have I." Purple responded. They both smiled. But then, Purple frowned. "What if…"

Red waited, but Purple didn't finish. "What?"

"I wonder if they'll kill us. What if they find out and kill us?" Red took Pur's face in his hands and looked him dead in his lavender eyes.

"No one will find out." He smiled and brought his lips to Pur's. Pur smiled. Red stood up and got dressed. Purple followed.

"Red, I have a question." Red nodded. "When you said, 'I'm sorry, Pur,' why were you saying sorry?"

"Remember when we were five, and you ran into me during the race and we tied?" Pur nodded. "And after that I told you that I hated you? Well…I don't hate you. I kind of…like your company."

"Why did you decide to sleep with me?" Red blushed. Why did he decide to mate with Purple? He'd really acted on impulse. He wasn't in love with Pur by any means…was he? In the end, Red just shrugged. "Oh…ok." He could tell Pur was hurt by this. "Are you even…attracted to me?"

"I-I don't know." Purple looked down. Red looked around, desperate to think of something to change the subject. "You know what this cave is missing?"

"Huh?"

"Lasers."

"Lasers? Why on Irk would something need lasers? Smoke machines are much better." Red chuckled dryly.

"You're funny…" He turned away from Pur. "Now it's my turn to ask you something. Do you think we're…h-homos-sexual?" Purple came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Red's chest.

"Well, I'd say no if we didn't just mate. And if we didn't respond to each other's mating calls. But since that happened, I'm going to say yes."

"But…I don't want to be gay." Of course he didn't. That was a crime, and the punishment was death by whatever means the Tallest wanted. Red had never thought himself to be homosexual. He was attracted to females. None, however, wanted to be with him more than a week but nonetheless…

"Then don't be with me. I'm not going to force you to stay. Actually, I think it'd be easier if we didn't." Red whimpered at the sudden loss of heat coming from Pur's body. Purple stood a few feet away. Red held his hands behind his back shyly, and lowered his head.

"What if…what if I want to be with you, but I don't want to be gay?"

"I don't think it works that way."

"Why not? Everything else manages to work in odd ways! Why not this?"

Purple glared. "What's with the sudden change of heart? You hated me yesterday. You love me today…you're confusing."

"Because...because…" He stuttered. "Because…" Damn it, he couldn't come up with a reason. He just did. It seemed as if overnight every fiber in his body went from despising the Irk to not wanting to go without him. Purple wrapped his arms around Red and pressed his lips to his. Red shuttered, but reciprocated the kiss. No, he didn't love him; or, at least he didn't want to call it love. Not yet. He wasn't ready to love yet. But he knew why Purple would be a good candidate for a mate; Purple was the only one who had the ability to love Red.


	5. I Need You

**_AN- This is a li'l longer than he rest, but I hope it's not too too tooooooooooo bad. Kind of more dramatic and stuffs. ^_^_**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

* * *

Chapter 5- I need you

**-Day three-**

The two Irks huddled together. The cave became colder as the day went on, and their clothing wasn't enough to keep them warm anymore. Purple and Red shivered against each other, trying desperately to get warm. Purple coughed, but shrugged it off. They were running low on food, but they tried to make the best of the cave. Red joked with Purple, and Purple joked with Red. They snuggled and smooched on occasion, but they mainly tried thinking of a way to get outside to find food. The glowing moss on the walls was growing dim, and it was getting harder to see.

Purple looked up at Red with half-lidded eyes and pink across his cheeks. "I…I think that it's getting dark in here." He said, stating the obvious. Red stood and helped Purple stand as well.

"Well, we have to find a way out of here before the moss light goes out." He reached into his PAK and found the transceiver and sent out another SOS with GPS location. Purple took a step forward, wobbled, and took another step before falling to his hands and knees and was thrown into a coughing fit. 'What the…' Red came close to him and pulled him into his arms. "You alright, Pur?" Purple looked up at him with glossy, half-lidded eyes and smirked before coughing again. Red touched his face, which was burning up.

"R-Red, I don't feel so good…" Purple muttered, his voice raspy and dry. Red set the Irken down and removed his own shirt and put it over Purple's shirt for extra warmth. There was only one illness that Irkens caught and it as known to be lethal if the fever got too high.

"Pur, what ever you do, do not stop talking to me. Even if you have to say something extremely ridiculous and random, do NOT stop talking to me."

"Ay-yay, Cap'in." Purple smiled. Red leaned him against the wall of the cave and walked over to the barricade.

"So, Pur, what kind of ice cream is your favorite?"

"Pistachio. Pistachio is good." Purple responded in a very inebriated-like voice. "And so is pistachio pudding. That's good too."

Red picked a few pebbles and small rocks from the barricade, but nothing happened. "W-what else?" Red shoved rocks around and pushed a few out, but still nothing happened.

"I like soft things. Irk doesn't have a lot of those soft fluffy things."

"Well, when we get out of here, I'll get you tons of fluffy soft things." Tears pricked at Red's eyes. He was trying to save the life of the Irken he'd hated less than twelve hours ago. "How does that sound?" He got no response. "Pur?" He looked over, and Purple's eyes were closed, so he raced over next to him and shook him awake. "Purple, don't sleep. Try to stay awake, please." Purple smiled and nodded.

"Uh-huh. Red, I love you." Red stared at the ill Irk, and nodded.

"You too." He responded. He didn't _love_ him. He didn't _love_… Purple's fingers stroked his cheek and the tears he didn't know came through his eyes.

"Don't worry about me…get yourself out." Purple whispered. Red squeezed his eyes shut; the rest of the tears that were able to stay in his eyes flowed over and coated his face.

"I…I can't leave you."

"Just go pick at the wall…I'll be right here." Red nodded and walked towards the wall again and Purple coughed lightly. Red tossed rocks in every which way, crying harder each time a rock thrown didn't open the entrance, until…

"Oh, damn!" Red scurried out of the way of the falling boulders. He gripped Purple close to his chest, protecting him from the falling rocks. Light shined inside the cave so brightly that the two Irks needed to squint. They smiled, and looked up at the hole created by the rockslide. "Pur! We can get out! We just need to climb the pile of rocks! Do you think you're well enough to do that?" Pur nodded, and stood using Red for support.

Purple looked at Red's bare chest and grinned. "You're very pretty." He poked Red's chest.

"Th-thanks. Let's get climbing. I'll go behind you in case you fall." Purple nodded and climbed towards the hole.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

The two reached the top of the pile and were able to leap out—Purple had to slide down due to his illness. They gripped each other happily crying tears of joy. They inhaled the scent of the Dralethian air and stood in the sun to obtain as much warmth as possible. Their lips met on countless occasions. Red smiled. "You're still very warm. We should go over there"—points to a conveniently placed pond full of 'water'—and cool you down." Purple smiled, his eyes still groggy-looking. They walked to the pond where Red peeled off the first layer of shirt, and then the second.

Both Irks were shirtless, and soon, pant-less as they walked into the 'water' of the pond. The cool liquid felt amazing on Purple's skin and he felt relieved from his fever. Red and Purple stood about chest deep in the 'water'—they didn't go any deeper due to the PAKs—and Red took Pur's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his. Purple's tongue flicked Red's lower lip and their tongues mingled around each other's. "Ugn…R-Red…" Purple gasped as he felt Red's long skinny fingers wrap around his length. He moaned when Red squeezed and stroked it, causing him to whimper and gasp. Red smiled. He loved having this affect on another being, especially when that being was his ma—no! He _could not_ consider Purple his mate!

Purple's lips danced around Red's neck and chest as Red's hands danced across his back and bottom, occasionally tickling Pur's length. Purple hitches his legs around Red's hips, wrapping his arms around his neck to support himself. Red looked somewhat at the sky as Purple's tongue slid up his throat, a moan escaping his lips. He gasped when Pur's teeth nipped the skin near the hollow of his throat.

Red carried Pur to the edge of the pond where he slid himself gently inside him. Purple arched his back and Red nipped at his chest lovingly—'_NOT _lovingly' Red screamed to himself.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Red and Purple, after redressing themselves, lay under a tree on each other's arms. Purple's head was tucked cozily underneath Red's chin. Red ticked Pur's antenna which caused the Irken to purr slightly. Red simpered. "How do you feel? Better?"

"Yes. I'm not coughing anymore, and my fever went down." Purple looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Red…I hope this doesn't sound awkward…but…I-I think I might just happen to be…"

A ring from Red's PAK interrupted the sentence. "Hold on, Pur." Red opened the PAK and pulled out the transceiver.

"Elite Red and Purple, we are on our way to rescue you. Stay put, we'll be there in two minutes." The Irk on the other line said.

"Alright. Thank you." The screen fizzed and turned off and Red placed the transceiver back in the PAK. "Get up, Pur. They can't see us cuddle." Pur nodded, reluctantly, and stood. "Anyways, what did you need to say?"

"I was gonna say that I think I might indefinitely be in…"

"Hold on! Move!" Red gripped Purple's arm and maneuvered him so that he was in front of Purple. Red's arm was covered suddenly in red liquid caused by a sharp projectile. A group of Dralethians had appeared from the bushes and were approaching the Irks. "P-Pur…the camera is in the left pouch of my PAK. Take it back with you." The door if the pouch opened, revealing the tiny black box. Purple grabbed it and put it in his own.

"You're coming with me. You are coming with me…aren't you?" Red closed his eyes. "Red! You have to come with me."

"I have to keep these things away from the rescue cruiser. You're going back alone." Purple's eyes widened.

"What? No. No, you…you can't leave me. You can't leave me alone! Please!"

"Pur…"

"No! Please don't leave me all alone! Not now! Not after what we did…" Tears formed in his eyes. "P-please, Red, I…I _need_ you! More than anything else in the universe I need you!"

Red took out the laser gun and shot a few at the Dralethians. Above, the rescue ship hovered and lowered a claw to obtain the Irks. It gripped Purple and lifted him inside the ship. He kicked and screamed and cried, but Red refused to come along, so the ship had no choice but to leave without him. At one point, Purple nearly threw himself out the door to be with Red, but one of the Irkens on board caught him and held him inside.

Red stopped fighting and watched the ship take off without him. Dralethians pounced him and bound him and took him as prisoner.

_'I'm sorry, Pur…I know I hurt you….but I did this…because I love you…' _


	6. Long Live the Tallest

**_AN- Ok! There's a poem at the near end, and I didnt write it! It was Shakespeare, sinnett...I think its 116. I hope its an ok chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 6- Long Live the Tallest

Purple sat in sick bay. He'd only been there for a day, and his illness had improved dramatically. He still suffered occasional coughing fits, but that would go away with time. Each and every other minute, his thoughts—whatever they may be—flooded back to memories with Red, and his eyes would flood with tears.

"Elite Purple!" Miyuki beamed happily as she walked in the doors. "We are so glad you came back safely!" She stood close to him, who was sitting on the bed. "Did you retrieve the camera?" Purple nodded silently and took it out from his pack. Miyuki took hold of it and set it inside her own pack. She looked down heartbrokenly. "It's…it's a shame that Red was unable to come back. I'm not sure why, but something inside me feels that he's…he's alive." She gripped the collar of her shirt, and Purple saw a little wooden pendant on a thin chain around her neck. He'd remembered that pendant. A few months ago, he walked into the dorm room Red stayed in, and he was working on the little pendant. Red made it. Purple looked away.

"I was thinking about going back to get him once I'm released from sick bay." Miyuki nodded.

"In that case," she said, "you're released."

"What?" One of the doctors exclaimed.

She glowered at them with her sapphire eyes. "The Almighty Tallest commands he be released right now!" The doctor cowered away towards the wall.

"Y-yes, My Tallest." He squeaked. "P-Purple, you are released from this place." Purple smiled and stepped beside Tallest Miyuki. The two walked out of the room and down the halls until they reached the Massive.

She gazed upon the large pink ship for long moments. "It's nearly complete. The Vortians have done a fabulous job, don't you think?" Purple nodded. "Now I can monitor far away missions, like on planet Drale. I was unable to do so…" She looked down. "Tomorrow you must go find Red. He must come back."

"Of course, my Tallest. Tomorrow morning it is."

"And when you find him…tell him I'm proud of him." She added. Purple nodded and went to find his dorm to recharge his PAK.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Soldiers pounded on Purple's door late at night. He opened his eyes. "WHAT?" The wires jetted from his PAK since it had not finished charging. "What do you want?"

"It's the Tallest!" the soldier shouted through the door. "Something's attacking the Tallest! Hurry up!" Purple's eyes widened. Who dared attack the Tallest? He unplugged the cords and wires and raced to meet the rest.

It was quite a sight. It was a giant…Purple didn't even quite know what it was. It was gelatinous; a large, blue-green blob of jelly-like material. Miyuki was not being squashed by the monster, but it was too close. Lasers shot from the sea of soldiers at the blob, but to no avail. Purple didn't know what happened seconds after that, but once he caught sight of the Tallest, the monster had swallowed her up. Many things flashed before Pur's eyes, but he felt himself charge forward and grip Miyuki's hand, which was the only thing sticking out of the membrane of the blob. He pulled hard, and she eventually, though slowly, slid from the gel limply into Pur's arms.

Miyuki's cold blue eyes were closed, and she had a serene look upon her face. Pur's eyes stung with tears as he held the corpse of the former Tallest.

Black suits and tears came from the Irken crowd as the body of the Tallest had been burned. The two highest officials for the Tallest stood and announced the next Tallest. "My citizens; Deity Irk has decided this was the time for a Tallest to pass. We, even though we don't always agree with him, trust that he will make a wise decision like this for a good reason. He also has gifted the next person with the height enough to take Miyuki's place. The new Almighty Tallest is Spork!" Purple grimaced. Spork? Honestly? He would take Miyuki's place? He gazed upon the tall Irken. His eyes were very, very small, green, and his head was…slightly deformed. It was smooshed and looked like a little green bouncy ball. His teeth had gaps in between them. He felt that he was far more superior to any Irken. Pur hated him.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Purple opened the door after finally allowing his PAK to charge fully and he walked down to the Tallest's chambers.

"Absolutely not." Spork snapped. Purple gritted his teeth.

"Why not? Miyuki said I had to go!" Spork shook his head.

"Weakness must be eliminated from the species. He was too weak and thus was captured."

"You don't know what went on over there! You have NO IDEA!" Spork leered.

"Soldier, watch your tone. I am the Almighty Tallest! You are loyal to me! You will treat me with the upmost respect! You're Elite! You should know that!" Purple clenched his fist and turned away from him.

"You are not my Tallest. Miyuki was my Tallest." He said angrily as he hopped into his cruiser.

Spork gasped. "Where are you going?"

Pur looked out the window at him. "To save the Irken you won't." The cruiser lifted from the ground and blasted through the stars. Purple's dashboard got wet with tears quickly as he made his way quickly towards Drale.

**[Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.]**

Purple landed the cruiser near a small bush patch in the mountainous region. He jumped out of the cruiser and ran up towards the peak. Dralethians built their towns on the mountains to be safe from annual flooding. He ran as fast as he could up the mountain. Hours upon hours he kept going until he had to use his spider legs. But even they wore out, and he tipped over and fell on the rocks and dirt and grass painfully, heaving deep heavy breaths. "Damnit, Red, I'm sorry. I…I can't go on right now…" He cried.

He lay there for…oh he didn't know how long he was there. But he felt something poking his head. He looked up and there stood a Dralethian about two feet tall—Dralethians only grew to about four feet tall—stood there smiling at him. "Hi. I Tweedle. You name what?" Pur looked confused.

"You speak Irken?"

"Only little bit. You name?"

"Purple…Can you help me?" Tweedle nodded. "My friend is here. I don't know where he is though. I really need help finding where he is."

"What? Small words please."

Purple rolled his eyes. "My friend is here. I not know where he be. You help me find him?" Purple felt like an idiot. Even Irken smeets had a larger vocabulary. Tweedle smiled.

"Tall red Irken? I know! He at my town! Follow!" Tweedle hobbled up the mountain and Purple walked slowly after, which was a good thing. His legs were still exhausted.

Purple looked down at the tiny thing. He only could have been a child. "Tweedle? How old are you?"

"What?"

"What your age?"

"Five. I five. How about you?"

"Seventeen." Tweedle looked confused so Purple wrote "17" in the dirt.

"OH! You big boy! You growed up! I want grow up big and tall! HEY! HEY! THERE! THERE IS! MY TOWN!" He jumped and pointed to the approaching lights. Purple couldn't stop the smile on his face. He knew he was far from done, but he was closer than he could have ever imagined.

"I'm coming, Red. Hold on a little bit longer please."

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Red was bound to the wall in a small 6 by 8 cell in a T like formation, his knees on the ground and his arms above his head. He stared at the floor blankly, slowly losing the hope he had. The door squeaked open and footsteps came towards him.

Red gazed up at the Dralethian that kept him locked up. He glared back down at the Irken and rested his hand on his PAK. "Oh Irk…no…" Red begged his voice small and shallow, "please not again…"


	7. Reunion

**_AN- THe final chapter! I hope...I HOPE it's not as cheezy as I think it is..._**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

* * *

Chapter 7- Reunion

Red was bound to the wall in a small 6 by 8 cell in a T like formation, his knees on the ground and his arms above his head. He stared at the floor blankly, slowly losing the hope he had. The door squeaked open and footsteps came towards him.

Red gazed up at the Dralethian that kept him locked up. He glared back down at the Irken and rested his hand on his PAK. "Oh Irk…no…" Red begged his voice small and shallow, "please not again…"

The Dralethian grinned mockingly down at Red and with a sharp yank, pulled the PAK from Red's back. The pain he felt was excruciating. He felt as if his actual spine was being ripped out and the wound was being sprinkled with salt. Red screamed, trying his hardest to escape the shackles, but to no avail. Gritting his teeth, he fought back the tears and looked into the eyes of his captor. "W-why are y-you doing t-this?" The Dratlethian hummed.

"Do you not remember?" He responded. "Two weeks ago, you invaded my planet, my town, my home. You, my good sir, murdered my wife."

"How do you know it was me?"

"I SAW YOU!" Red suddenly felt something intrude the holes in his spine and he arched his back to try to get away. He was unable to do so, and soon his vision was altered. He saw things that weren't there and he didn't see things that were supposed to be there. Some objects changed shape and appearances. He glanced over at the Dralethian.

"Was…was it m-me specifically?"

"Yes it was!" His fingers jammed further inside Red's spine, causing Red to become nauseous. Red groaned miserably, but kept his composure even as the nausea raked through his body.

"It…it was my job, you inferior creature!" He spat. Gasping, he arched his back again and vomited on the floor in front of him as the fingers intruded his spine once more before they were removed.

The Dralethian gazed down at Red, whose spirits were finally beginning to break. "That's sad; a 'mighty' Irken soldier down on his knees in a lowly prison. There's nothing mighty about your species. You're just a band of pathetic power-hungry cowards."

"Do..." Red panted, "do not defy the Irken Empire, we own you now!" The Dralethian chuckled dryly. Red looked down again, sweat rolling down his face from the torture. He silently whispered a prayer to Deity Irk that either he'd die soon or someone would help him.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Purple walked sheepishly into the town that Tweedle lived in. He tried hiding behind random objects, such as trees that were much to skinny, boxes that were much too short, and vehicles that were much too see-through. Tweedle looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You not need to hide. No one outside." He said. Purple turned a light red and nodded.

"Why were alone?" Purple asked. Tweedle turned away.

"My mom is dead. Killed by Irken." Purple frowned. "But it's ok. I forgive! Not all Irkens are bad! You different. You nice Irken! I like you! OH! My daddy lives there!" He pointed to a small house made of a deep cherry colored wood. "Come! Come! You friend here!" He ran towards the house and Purple followed eager to see his comrade.

The two burst through the door exuberantly, Purple stumbling over into the wall. Tweedle hopped over to a small cell. "HI DADDY!" He smiled. Pur looked up.

"Wh…what's this?" He shouted. "You brought home an Irken?"

"Daddy this one not mean. This one nice!" The Dralethian stared Purple directly in the eyes.

"Hmm, well what better way to seek revenge on the Irks than have them witness each other's deaths? Tweedle, come over to me."

"What you do Daddy?" Purple stepped closer to the cell. "Are you hurt him?"

"I have to, Son. They're enemies."

"No…" Purple squeaked once he caught sight of Red in a very submissive position. "Red…"

Tweedle tugged on his father's arm. "Not hurt the red one! Please!"

"Why not? He killed your mother, Tweedle! He killed your mom in front of you! Remember?" His eyes got bigger as he gaped at Red, whose eyes were fixated on him like a wild cat in captivity; filled with fierceness and non-remorse. Tweedle could tell he didn't regret killing his mom.

"But…but I forgive."

"FORGIVE? He killed your mother! Fine! You forgive him! I won't!" It was only a split second reaction, but Purple leapt forward as the Dralethian's arm rose with a blade in hand. His six fingers wrapped around Tweedle's small body and he found himself placing the cold steel barrel of his laser gun to the child's head.

"Don't!" Purple snapped. Tweedle's father glanced over. I-if you kill my friend, I'll kill your son!" Tweedle panicked.

"Irken! I though you different!"

"I'm not. I've killed hundreds of thousands too."

"What?"

"Trade? My friend for your son."

The Dralethian chuckled. "Are you serious? You'll kill a child for a soldier?"

Purple glowered with a fierceness Red had never seen before. "Or my friend's execution for your son's execution. Which one?" His heart pounded in his chest. The Dralethian darted his sickly yellow eyes at Red, then Tweedle and Purple.

"You don't have it in you. You can't kill my son." Pur's eyes saddened. He was right. According to his people, he should be able to kill anything he wanted. But he could not bring himself to pull the trigger on Tweedle. He just couldn't, and he let down the gun and brought Tweedle to his chest in a tight yet awkward hug before putting him down.

"Let him go." Purple whispered, lowering his head to where they could not see his eyes. "Let him go!"

"Why do you try so hard? Don't Irkens leave those weaker than them behind?"

"Because." He lifted his head and gazed the Dralethian right in his eyes. "He's my mate."

Red gasped and jerked forward, getting caught by the chains, "Don't tell them that!" He snapped angrily.

Purple ignored him. "And I'll do…anything to save him." He lowered himself onto his knees and lowered his head to the floor in a submissive position. "Please let him go."

"PUR! Don't do that! You're putting the Empire to shame!" Red yelled. Purple ignored him again and the Dralethian stepped from the cell and stood in front of the groveling Purple.

The Dralethian smiled. "Get up, you pathetic being." Tweedle walked up to Red and picked at the locks around his wrists. "You frustrate me. You try to be high and mighty and you start begging like the homeless." One lock released Red's wrist. Tweedle started working on the other. "Well here, we take care of those weaker, unlike you scum. You leave them to die!" Purple poked his eye out to see Red, who'd finally become free.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Purple smirked and stood, holding the laser gun to Dralethian's head. "Red, get up! Quick!"

"I can't. My PAK is over there…" Tweedle bobbled over and rolled his PAK to Red, who immediately attached it and stood on wobbly legs.

"Come here, Red. We're leaving." He held out his hand and was surprised when an icy cold one was placed in it. Red leaned against him for support so to not fall from hunger. "Tweedle, you're a strong boy. You're one of our allies now." Purple turned to the boy. "Be good." Tweedle smiled and saluted, not understanding much of those words. "You." He turned to Tweedle's father. "If you take one step, I won't fail to shoot you." The two Irks walked out of the house. The Dralethian did not follow.

Once they got to the cruiser, Purple glomped Red and began to sob. The two exchanged words of comfort and support as they locked their lips many times. Purple gave Red snacks to help boost his energy and they sat for an hour talking about nothing.

"H-hey, Pur?" Red whimpered quietly. "Why'd you come back for me?" Purple looked over at him.

"Because you're my mate. I love you." He smiled.

"You love me?"

"Yeah. Very much." He smiled again as he pressed his lips lightly on Red's.

"Y-yes, but why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

Red smirked. "No, I guess not." Purple nuzzled his neck, drawing Red into his arms. "Pur…I…I love you too." The two smiled and stood, stepping in the cruiser and taking off.

"Oh, hey," Pur said, "I forgot to tell you. Miyuki said she was very proud of you."

"She did? Oh! I can't wait to see her again! She's a much better leader than…"

"She's dead." Red grew silent. Purple explained everything that happened before he left, the way she died, who took over and who might not be happy that they'd returned.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

The two stepped out of the cruiser once they returned, Tallest Spork waiting at the docking area for them. He chewed them out, telling them that they were useless to the Empire and how much disgrace they'd brought to the Empire. He was fuming…that is, until a large gelatinous creature swallowed him up.

"Oh." Red stated plainly. "That's a shame." The two gazed at the sight of the Tallest inside the blob.

"No, not really."

"Hey Purple? Do you think things happen for a reason? I mean, Miyuki and Spork both died in front of you and me."

Purple laughed. "What are you saying? That WE'RE gonna become the Tallest? I'd like to see THAT happen!"

**End**


End file.
